Mystic Vol 1 57
Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Midnight Visitor! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mac Pakula | Inker2_1 = Mac Pakula | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A writer is surprised when he is confronted by the villain from his best-selling novel. | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Strange Prison! | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A surface man finds himself in an underwater world where their doctors have converted his body to survive under water. The king's daughter is taken with him and so wishes to marry him, but he only wants her dowry treasure chest and steals it. He passes out on the surface since he can no longer breathe air, and is captured and placed in prison. The king tells him he will serve a two year sentence for his theft and then the doctors will reverse their work and deposit him on the surface. The dowry consisted of a chest of sea shells, which they use for currency, but would be worthless on the surface. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = He'd Rather Die Than Tell | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man refuses to let go of a black box even unto death because inside is an indestructible crystal ball that demonstrates the evidence of his crime of murdering and robbing the fortune teller. | Appearing4 = | ReprintOf5 = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 35 | StoryTitle5 = Time Machine | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker5_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man's fascination with history leads him to build a time machine and travel to the past, but when he sees the dangers of time travel he destroys the machine and blueprints. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Room of Shadows! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Robert Sale | Inker6_1 = Robert Sale | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A man spends years searching for the temple that contains the room of shadows which will grant him three wishes. His first wish is for wisdom, but finds himself in the body of an old man close to death so he blows out the magic candle to cancel that wish. His second wish is for great wealth and large stacks of gold coins appear but he realizes that he could never carry it out of the jungle. As he considers what his third and last wish should be he carelessly tosses away a match and fire breaks out. He wishes for escape and finds himself outside the temple with nothing more than he entered with. | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = You Can't Hide from the Eye! | Writer7_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler7_1 = Joe Orlando | Inker7_1 = Joe Orlando | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = A man invents a camera that sees through walls so he offers it to the mob to get bank safe combinations with. The mobs knock off a few banks but what the man doesn't know until the police show up is that the camera is broadcasting whatever it views to all local TV sets. | Appearing7 = | Notes = * "The Strange Prison!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #37 * "The Midnight Visitor!" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #20 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}